


you’re prettier than i pictured

by aaliyah_marie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyah_marie/pseuds/aaliyah_marie
Summary: you meet karl through quackity and become best friends with constant playful flirting. what happens when you confess your feelings for him? will it change everything?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if at any point karl expresses being uncomfortable with any fics then i will delete. for fun and entertainment. heavy language. constructive criticism is greatly appreciated:)

~4 years ago ~  
you wake up with the sun beating heavily against your eyelids, you roll over and open your eyes. you can hear your phone playing music very quietly from your nightstand. you grab your phone and open it to hundreds of discord notifications flooding your screen, you click the earliest notification hoping it will take you to the last text you sent. the texts keep coming in so you decide to just ask what you missed. 

“good morning fuckers” you type in the chat

“good afternoon dumbass” dream responds to you

“what’d i miss? other than pissbaby waking up grumpy” 

“nothing much, we made a new friend.. actually quackity introduced us to him” george sends

“oh god. i’m scared for this. is he nice?” 

“hi i’m karl. you must be y/n” an unknown name responds to you

“hi karl, are you nice? or are you weird? actually nevermind. you’re friends with quackity so i’m assuming you’re weird” 

“HEY THATS FUCKING MEAN! IM NOT WEIRD” quackity sends

“actually she has a point, you are pretty weird. i’m gonna be her friend and we can just make fun of you together” karl says 

“that sounds like an incredible idea. i like you already” you respond with a small grin

“I KNOW IM LATE BUT GUYS! LANGUAGE” bad adds after 20 minutes of silence 

“guys. more importantly, wilbur keeps harassing me about anteaters again” tommy chimes in

“just hit him a couple times. tell him if he keeps going you’re gonna take all of his cannon lives” karl sends

you laugh at the chat and set your phone down to get ready for your day. today’s nothing big, going thrifting with mom and getting lunch shouldn’t take long and you can still have time to stream later. you throw your hair into a messy ponytail leaving a few strands down and begin your makeup. as you sit down your phone starts ringing so assuming it’s one of the boys you roll your eyes and grab it off the bed. 

gogy <3<3 would like to facetime...

“yes gogy. what’s up” you answer rolling your eyes. 

“karl wanted your number so i gave it to him. you’re welcome” he answers quickly before hanging up. 

rolling your eyes you get off your bed, phone in hand and walk back over to your desk to finish getting ready. 

unknown number would like to facetime...

you can feel your heart drop knowing it’s probably karl, you don’t know why all of a sudden you’re getting nervous. this will be good. he’s cool. you click the green button and see him. and he’s beautiful. 

“hi y/n. george gave me your number. i hope that’s okay” he says looking down at his hands

“omg of course. i was gonna ask later today but you beat me to it” you say with a smile. 

“you’re way prettier than i pictured” he says abruptly

you can feel your cheeks heat up instantly so you throw your head into your hands smiling against them. 

“you’re prettier than i pictured as well” you shoot back

you can see him begin to blush so he looks away smiling.


	2. visiting?

you spent the rest of the day texting karl, catching yourself smiling whenever his name popped up. you finished your makeup on the phone and ended it after hearing your mom call your name from downstairs. you get in the car silently and stare out the window watching the trees and cars pass by. you get to the thrift store but the line outside was exceptionally long so you decide just to go for lunch. 

“who do you keep texting over there? you keep smiling. i’ve never seen you smile this much in under an hour. i meant to ask earlier but i imagined you’d tell me” your moms voice takes you back to reality

“alex introduced the group to a new guy. he’s okay” you say looking up from your phone 

“he’s okay? just okay? you’re lying. you like him” 

“i cant like him. i just met him” you retort 

“show me him” she says smiling 

you look back down at your phone and send him a short text 

“facetime me. my mom wants to meet you” you type before putting your phone down on the table in front of you. thinking about him calling, you can feel the nerves coming back. you continue eating and take a small sip of your coke before your phone begins vibrating against the table. you look up at your mom who’s smiling eagerly. ready to meet your new friend. 

“hiiiiii y/n” karls voice emerges once you hit answer

“hi karl” you respond smiling 

“let me meet the wonderful woman that created you” he says

you look over at your mom whose patiently waiting for your phone. you hand it to her and her smile doesn’t fade. “he’s cute” she mouths to you before starting a conversation with him. you look down and play with your hoodie sleeves tuning out their conversation. 

“y/n! did you hear what we were talking about” your moms voice breaks through your thoughts

“i wasn’t paying attention i’m sorry. what’s happening” you respond looking up

“jenn thinks i should come visit” karl’s voice pops in

“you guys are on a first name basis already” you laugh 

“he’ll come in a week and stay in the guest room” she adds

“as long as it’s okay with you” he says quickly 

you can feel the butterflies coming back thinking about meeting him in person. but you push them to the side knowing how funny it would be to see quackity’s face when he sees you guys together. 

“i think it’d be fun. i can’t wait to see the look on alex’s face” you respond after a few seconds

“perfect. i will get my ticket and come in next saturday” karl says 

your mom and karl say their goodbyes and she hands your phone back to you across the table. 

“hi pretty” he says once you have the phone 

“hi karl. i’m excited to meet you in person” 

“it’s gonna be epic. i will let you know the details of my flight later on. but i’ll let you guys get back to your lunch. call later?” he asks

“absolutely. i think i’m gonna stream tonight if you wanna hop on the smp with me” 

“i would be honored to play minecraft with you” he says with a small laugh 

“okay perfect. i will call you later”

“okay byeee. bye jenn” 

“bye sweetheart” she responds

the second you hang up you can feel your moms eyes against your skin. you look up at her and she spills out hundreds of questions. how old is he? do you like him? are you excited? the questions keep coming so you laugh shaking your head. you continue eating and pay for your meal and head back home. once inside you throw your purse down and crawl into bed. you open twitter and see karl tagged you in a tweet. it’s a screenshot from facetime when you were out. 

*guys i made a friend. and she’s a girl. and she’s pretty* the text read. you respond to the tweet with the rolling eye emoji and open spotify. you click your liked songs and the beginning of bloom later begin to play softly. you feel your phone vibrate against your stomach so you pick it up seeing a text from karl. 

karl :) - “don’t roll your eyes at my tweet. that’s not very pog”  
y/n - “that’s an awful photo of me. i don’t know if our friendship is gonna work out”   
karl :) - “that’s a shame. i like being your friend”  
y/n - send me a picture of you so i can post it and we can call a truce   
karl :) - “deal” 

*attachment 1 image*

you click the picture and instantly feel your cheeks go pink. he’s wearing a black suit with a champagne glass and a monster in his hands. he looks pretty 

y/n - “you’re really pretty”   
karl :) - “oh hush. just post it so we can be friends again”

you open your twitter app and post the picture with the caption “i guess you’re okay. not me though” your phone chimes and a text from quackity pops up 

“this is deffo flerting” it reads 

“shut up. he’s nice. i think he’s cool” you respond smiling 

“just wait. 5 years from now you guys are gonna get married and you’re gonna owe it all to me” he replies 

your heart flutters at the thought. stop. it’s been less than a day. you can’t get your hopes up.


	3. facetime

you wake up looking around your room confused as to when you fell asleep. you feel around your bed for your phone. you grab it and check the time.   
*1:48 am* it reads. you get up and walk to your bathroom washing your face and brushing your teeth. once you get back to your room you get out of your jeans and hoodie and put on sweat pants and a black crop top. your phone chimes from your bed so you walk over and check your notifications. 

karl :) - “what time are you thinking about streaming?” 7:30 pm  
karl :) - “i’m getting on now if you see this..” 9:00 pm  
karl :) - “are you okay? or did you just fall asleep” 1:55 am

you smile at the texts and send a quick response. 

y/n - “hiii. i crashed right after i got home. how was your stream?”

karl :) would like to facetime...

“hi omg i thought you died. how was your nap” he finishes after you answer 

“hi i’m sorry. apparently i was tired. i don’t even remember falling asleep. how was your stream?”

“it was pretty good. just played some jackbox with quackity, bad, and george. you didn’t miss much” 

“i’m sorry i fell asleep. i know we were supposed to get on the smp” 

he shakes his head smiling. 

“you don’t have to apologize, i’m glad you got some sleep. alex mentioned you get nightmares sometimes” 

you stay quiet not knowing how to respond. you look down and tug at the bottom of your shirt. 

“there were a lot of people asking about you during the stream. they like you.” he breaks the silence. 

you smile to yourself thinking about the boys talking about you on stream. 

“there we go. i got you to smile” he says sounding happy with his word choices. 

“what’d you guys say? nice things i hope.” 

“i told them how quackity introduced me to the group and that george gave me your number and we’ve been talking all day” 

nobody knows about the visit. everyone is gonna lose their minds. you smile again remembering you’re going to get to meet him in a week. you look up at your phone and your eyes meet his and you take a moment to look at him. he’s so pretty. he looks like he gives amazing hugs. your thoughts linger and you catch yourself thinking about what would happen when he visits. will he think i’m annoying? will we realize we have nothing in common? will we kiss? you stop yourself there reminding yourself you guys just met. there’s no way you already like him. it’s impossible. 

“you’re staring at me” you say after a couple seconds 

“you looked at me first” he says sassily

you can see him smile before hiding his face in his hands. he looks back up at you with his cheeks glowing red. his smile lit up the screen. you smile back at him bringing up your plans for tomorrow. 

“so i’m thinking i should stream around 2 tomorrow afternoon. if you’re not busy you can join. i promise not to fall sleep again.” 

he laughs at you and agrees to join you tomorrow afternoon. you check the time at the top “2:45 am” it reads. you hear him yawn on the other end. realizing he didn’t nap like you did so he’s probably exhausted. 

“i don’t wanna keep you up. you should get some sleep. i think i’m going to try to go back to sleep as well” you say

“if you have a nightmare promise you will call either me or alex, i’ll help distract your mind” he says with a sympathetic smile. 

“i promise. thank you. you don’t have to but i appreciate the gesture” 

he smiles at you before waving goodnight. you smile back and wave your hand back at him. the call ends and you lay back into your bed drifting off to sleep, you have a feeling your nightmares are going to come back but you push the thought aside hoping you can sleep peacefully.


	4. promise

you begin screaming, hoping that he will get scared and leave him alone. but it doesn't work. he takes him. you wake up sweating and shaking. you try to calm yourself from your most recent nightmare. you check the time *3:28 am* your screen reads. you shake your head lightly realizing you won’t be able to fall back asleep anytime soon. you scroll through your phone and debate calling karl. “he offered to help” you think to yourself. your thumb hovers over his number and you shakily hit the call button. your hands are still shaking but you calmed your breathing a bit.   
the call goes to voicemail and you set your phone down next to you. you bring your knees to your chest resting your head against your arms. the bed begins to vibrate and you look down at your phone that is now glowing with karl’s name and contact picture. 

“hi. i’m sorry for waking you” you say quickly before karl could answer 

“y/n! are you okay? what happened? do you want to talk about it?” he asks

“i’m okay now. i had another nightmare, it was worse this time” 

“do you want to talk about it?” he asks gently 

“you were in it this time.. it’s usually just me. but you were there and i couldn’t protect you” your voice begins to crack and you can feel the tears forming in your eyes 

“y/n, what happened. you can talk to me about anything” 

“normally it’s just me, i’m sitting in the cemetery and he shows up and he hurts me”

he cuts you off “who? who hurts you?” 

“m-my dad” your voice breaks again and tears roll down your cheeks 

“i’m so sorry y/n. you said i was there this time, what do you mean?”

“you were sitting with me, we were at your grave and when i saw him i didn’t think he could see you. i thought you were just my imagination. nothing could hurt you.. but he took you from me” 

“i don’t know what to say.. but i can promise you that nobody will ever take me away from you. i’m not going anywhere. as long as we’re alive i will be right here whenever you need me” he says softly

you wipe your tears from your cheeks and sniffle, “thank you karl, we just met and i trust you more than anything” 

“you don’t have to thank me. you deserve to have someone that cares for you. and i care about you. a lot.” he says 

his words hit that small spot in your chest that made you feel special. someone cares. karl cares. he’s not going to leave. he promised. 

“you should try to go back to sleep. do you want me to stay on the phone with you?” he asks 

“i’m not sure i can sleep just yet. but if you don’t mind i would love the company” 

“i’m all yours. if you can’t sleep then i will stay up with you” 

you smile at his words knowing he means what he says. you get back under your blankets and set your phone down next to your head. 

“thank you for letting me rant about my nightmare” you say breaking the silence 

“i promised i would be here if you needed me. i don’t break my promises.” he says causing your smile to form again 

“goodnight karl” you say with a light laugh

“goodnight pretty, i really hope you can get some sleep” 

he starts to hum quietly on the other end of the phone. your eyelids get heavy and you feel sleep come over your body. you think about karl as you slowly allow your body to shut down. thinking of him makes everything feel so light and simple. like nothing bad can happen as long as he’s around. you hope this feeling lasts forever.


End file.
